1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, specifically to a composite tool holder capable of storing both hand tools and sleeves.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool holder mainly has a base and a plurality of movable positioning blocks engaging with the base. A sliding track is formed on a top surface of the base, and each one of the positioning blocks has a sliding base formed on a bottom of the positioning block for engaging with the sliding track. An inserting portion is formed upward on a top surface of the sliding base of the positioning block, and the inserting portion can be a socket or a hanging rod. When the inserting portion of each one of the positioning blocks is the socket, the socket can be used for storing a sleeve. Furthermore, when the inserting portion of each one of the positioning blocks is the hanging rod, a hand tool such as a socket wrench can be hung on the hanging rod.
A user mostly needs to use the sleeve and the hand tool at the same time to fasten or unfasten a fastener, such as a bolt or a nut, but the conventional tool holder cannot hold the sleeve and the hand tool at the same time. Oftentimes the user may forget to bring the sleeve or the hand tool, resulting in inconvenience. Moreover, when the user needs to use the sleeve and the hand tool at the same time, the conventional tool holder may cause inconvenience in carrying or storing the sleeve and the hand tool. Therefore, the conventional tool holder needs to be improved.